Love is Blind
by sonsara22
Summary: Spashley.... Ashley is the new girl and Spencer is the helpful senior.
1. Intro

Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind  
And therefore is a winged Cupid painted blind.  
--William Shakespeare

Prologue

The girl sat on the bridge. The wind lightly swirled around her like it was caressing her body, worshiping the beauty that was present. The girl was beautiful too, a natural beauty, one that could wake up in the morning and take your breath away. She was one of those people that seemed like they would be mindful of their affect on people and use it to their advantage. But no, she was also one of the sweetest people on the planet. She was kind to everybody, and in turn everybody loved her inner gentleness. She had not always been like this. At one point she was a shy wallflower. Pretty but not noticeably so, some might have even described her as mousy. Nothing distinguished her from everybody else and she lived her life blending into the background. That all changed when she met her love. The person that made her the person she was now. The person that broke her from her confines and brought forth the amazing person present today.

Ashley looked across the river at the small clearing where two large rocks sat. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered fond memories of times when she would sit there with her love talking, conversations that spoke of everything and nothing. And yet, the pair could sit in silence and still be happy. Content in the beauty of the world and the completeness they felt just being in each other's company. Ashley laid on her back staring into the sky. It was a beautiful day, not to warm with just the right amount of breeze blowing cool air across her features. She closed her eyes and let the memories come to her, the memories of all the events that had brought her to this very bridge, to this very moment.

A/N: Remember we are now going into the past.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ashley hurried along the halls of the huge school. Her family had moved here recently and Ashley was getting ready to start her junior year in a new school. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. As she walked along she tried to ignore the feelings of sadness of leaving her friends behind. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't seen the other person rounding the corner at the same time as her. One second she was thinking about her old home and the next she was flat on her butt with papers flying everywhere.

Ashley managed to blow a strand of hair out of her eyes and took in the sight of the papers raining down. A hand reached through the thick curtain of what was her transcripts and old school records. She grasped it and allowed herself to be pulled into a standing position. When she looked up she was met with the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. It was like looking into the ocean… Ashley shook her head to try to clear out the cheesy love quotes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok?"

The voice made its way through the foggy reaches of Ashley's mind as she registered the fact that someone was talking to her. "Uhhh, huh?"

Spencer smirked, "I said are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine, it was my fault too. I should have been paying attention."

"It's fine really, I'm Spencer by the way." Spencer offered her hand to the flustered brunette. Ashley slowly reached out to take the hand.

"Hi…oh I'm Ashley."

"Ashley …that's a nice name. Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"Yeah, I am. I just moved here, I'm starting my junior year here."

"Cool, I'm a senior. Do you need help finding anything? Where you headed?"

Ashley fumbled around in the pocket of her jeans. "Umm…I have my schedule around here somewhere…where is it…just give me a sec."

Spencer let a small grin appear on her face while she took in the endearing actions of the girl in front of her. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen and just made her want to scoop the girl up in a hug and never let go.

Ashley finally found the offending peace of paper and held it up in triumph. "Let's see, I have AP Spanish with Senor Conner."

Spencer brightened immediately, "That's where I'm headed, and you must be a smart one, that class is all seniors."

Ashley blanched at the comment. That was not how she had envisioned her first day to be like.

Spencer gave a small laugh, "Don't worry, you have me now. Come on, let's get your papers together and get to class or we'll be late."

The two girls bustled around to gather everything together and hurried off before the first bell rang.

Ashley walked into the lunchroom cautiously. This was the true test of the new school year, walking into the cafeteria and praying that you had somewhere to sit. Ashley entered and the noise of the crowd assaulted her ears, she took a tentative look around and spotted Spencer at a table full of seniors. Spencer looked up at the same moment and a huge smile spread across her face. She lifted her hand in a wave and gestured Sara over to join them.

Ashley let a small grin appear but was still nervous about sitting at a table full of seniors. She slowly started to walk over when she heard her name being called. She searched the cafeteria for the source of the voice and saw Katie, a girl she had met in one of her classes and a fellow junior, waving her over to their table, which was full of juniors. Ashley looked between the two tables torn as to what to do. She finally decided that it was probably a better idea to get to know people in her own grade so she looked back over to Spencer who had been observing the silent debate. She shot Spencer an apologetic look and Spencer smiled to show that she understood and that there were no hard feelings. Ashley allowed a genuine smile at the gesture and hurried over to Katie's table.

Spencer allowed her eyes to fall back down to the occupants at her own table and tried to quell the strong feeling of disappointment. Ashley was just another girl in the school; she needed to sit with people in her own grade. Spencer was able to think of logical reasons of why Ashley should not have sat at her table but still couldn't help the sadness she felt of not having more time with the gorgeous brunette.

"What do you think Spencer?"

Spencer looked up startled, "Huh?"

Aiden laughed at his strange friend, "Thanks for joining us here on planet Earth. I was saying, what do you think of the new girl? Hot isn't she?" Aiden waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Spencer shook her head at the boy's antics and playfully shoved him but also noticed the hint of anger she felt at the comment. "Shut up Dennison."

Aiden brought his hands up to his heart; "Oh you wound me with your caustic remarks. Care to grace us with anymore Ms. Carlin, the queen of wit?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault that I have to dumb things down so that you can understand them."

The table roared with laughter and Aiden only bowed his head in defeat. He took off his white wristband and waved it as a sign of surrender. "Ok, you win, but seriously the new girl is hot. I'm thinking of asking her out."

"Do whatever you want Aiden, I'm not your mom." Spencer couldn't keep the bitter tone out of her voice while thinking of the idea of Aiden and Ashley together. She looked over at where Ashley was sitting and her eyes softened immediately. Was she feeling jealous? That couldn't make any sense. Spencer sat there for the rest of lunch trying to analyze her foreign feelings.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, do you know Spencer?"

Ashley looked up from her questionable lunch and glanced at Katie. "Huh?"

"Well Spencer keeps looking over here and so is Aiden Dennison who is arguably the best looking guy in the entire school."

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed.

Katie looked over at Jason and smirked, "I'm sorry honey. You're good looking too."

Jason pouted and went back to his lunch while mumbling under his breath, "Wouldn't kill you to say it every now and then."

Katie rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on Ashley. "So anyway do you know her?"

Ashley turned around in her seat to see that Spencer was in fact looking in her direction. She caught Spencer eye and smiled. Spencer blushed and quickly turned her attention back to her table. Ashley marveled at the adorableness of the gesture but then turned back to listen to her new friend. "Yeah, she was the first person I met here."

Katie whistled appreciatively, "You work fast girl. Spencer and Ayden are like the reigning king and queen of this school. They are what defines popular and you seem to have caught both of their fancies."

Ashley blushed at the comment. "I've never even met Aiden, and Spencer is just a really nice girl. It would be kinda cool to have her as a friend though, I'm just happy that everyone here is so nice."

Katie smiled, "Well seeing the way Aiden is looking at you I think you might be fitting in very nicely…"

Ashley was standing by her locker trying to dig out her math books from the back of the infernal metal contraption. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and they stopped right next to her. She slowly brought her head out to see a boy with spiky raven hair and green eyes.

Aiden smirked at the wide eyed look of the girl in front of him. Sometimes being the most popular guy in school had its perks. "Hey!"

"Hi." Ashley said suspiciously. She could not figure out why Aiden Dennison was standing in front of her locker.

"I'm Aiden, I wanted to introduce myself to the beautiful new student." Aiden put on his most charming smile.

Ashley blushed a deep red. She had never received such flattery and was not used to the embarrassment she felt. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ashley ."

"Ashley …that's a beautiful name. Listen, I'm having a little party this weekend at my house. It would honor me greatly if you could grace me with your presence." Aiden bowed dramatically and Ashley could not help the giggle that escaped past her lips. "So what do you say? Will you come?"

"Ummm…I'll ask my parents. We'll see."

Aiden's smile broadened, "Excellent, well then I hope to see you then."

Ashley nodded and watched Aiden saunter off down the hallway.

Ashley nervously tugged at the bottom of her tank top. She couldn't believe that her parents had agreed to her coming to this party! They had even encouraged it! Something about making new friends…fitting in…blah, blah, blah. So now here she was standing in front of Aiden's house with Katie and Jason by her side. Those two were practically giddy with excitement. They were never really that popular and now they were going to a senior party. To say they were happy would have been an understatement.

"Come on Ashley, stop standing there I want to party!" Katie turned to her nervous friend oblivious to her trepidation.

Ashley managed a weak smile, "Alright…" She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Seconds later the door was flung open and there stood Aiden. "Hey! Come in, come in!"

Katie and Jason hurriedly entered the house while Ashley tentatively made her way inside. Aiden put his hand at the small of Ashley's back and gently guided her into the house. He made a quick stop by the kitchen and got her a drink. He then led her into the living room that was surprisingly empty. Ashley sat down on the couch with her drink in hand. Aiden made his way over to the stereo and put on some music.

Ashley started looking around with a scared look on her face. She did not want to be here and now she was pretty sure that Aiden was going to put the "moves" on her. Aiden turned around to face Ashley and put on his most charming smile. "So, how do you like our humble community so far?"

Aiden sat down extremely close to Ashley on the couch and she discretely tried to put some distance in between them while answering the question. "Well everyone has been really nice to me and it's just been really great so far."

Aiden grinned, "Well, people here are definitely nice. But then again I can't imagine anyone being mean to such a beautiful girl."

Ashley inwardly groaned at the cheesy line but kept a calm exterior. "Yeah…it's great."

Aiden started to yawn and stretched his arms so that one of his arms ended up around Ashley's shoulders. She rolled her eyes but did it out of the boy's sight. "So listen Ashley …"

Ashley turned to pay attention to what he was saying. Right when she turned Aiden swooped in to plant a kiss on her. Ashley was so surprised that she allowed it for a few seconds before her mind realized what was happening. She immediately started pushing him away. Aiden got off of her but had a perplexed look on his face. No one had ever rejected him…except for Spencer…but he had his own theories about his best friend…

Ashley gave Aiden an apologetic look, "Look, you're a really nice guy but I just don't feel that way about you."

Aiden looked shock for a second before bowing his head and giving a self-deprecating chuckle. He looked back up at Ashley who had an apprehensive look. The poor girl looked like she was beating herself up. "Oh well, you can't win them all."

Ashley smiled despite herself and couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked. "But Aiden, listen I would really love to be friends. I mean you seem like a great guy plus you know I could always introduce you to my friends."

Aiden perked up at that, "Beautiful Juniors?"

"We're talking hot…" Ashley joked.

Aiden laughed and walked up to Ashley and swung an arm around her shoulders. "I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley was wandering around the house. She had spent a little time just chatting with Aiden and she believed that the two could become good friends. Ashley made her way up the stairs and looked into one of the bedrooms. She caught a glimpse of someone and blushed, "Oh sorry, I didn't realize—"

"Ashley?"

Ashley looked up and was met with the smiling face of Spencer Carlin. "Spencer! Hey…ummm…what are you doing up here?"

Spencer shrugged and blushed, "Well sometimes these parties just become kinda dull so I like to come up here and hang out by myself. You know, just to think about things and stuff…"

Ashley smiled at the other girls seeming embarrassment, "I totally know what you mean. This is my first party and I already feel like it's just so boring."

Spencer looked up and smiled, "Yeah, so…oh hey! You have to come see this!"

Ashley was taken aback a little by the abrupt change in subject but tried to suppress her laughter at the giddy look on Spencer's face. She looked like a 5 year old who had just gotten a new toy.

Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and led her out to a balcony that was connected to the room. Ashley followed behind and tried to contemplate the jolt of electricity she felt when Spencer touched her hand.

"Look." Spencer said while pointing up at the sky.

Ashley looked up and gasped at the beauty of it all. The stars were twinkling brightly in the night sky. It was gorgeous. She shivered a little and Spencer put her arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm a little.

"Better?" Spencer asked while looking down at the brunette.

Ashley only nodded silently and the two continued to watch the night sky in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first SON fan fic so thanks for the reviews. They help..anywhooo heres more**

Chapter 3

2 Months Later

Two months had passed since that night and the girls had grown closer than ever. Spencer was a constant fixture in Ashley's home and regularly slept over on the weekends. Ashley herself had grown more confident by the day. She couldn't help it; Spencer's magnetic personality made anybody lose all reservations and could make a person feel like the most special thing in the world.

"Ashley!"

Ashley turned from her locker to search for the source of the voice. "Oh hey Spencer!"

Spencer bounded up to her brunette friend, "Guess what?"

"What?" Ashley smiled at the giddiness of the other girl. Sometime she could act like such a little kid.

"I've got a surprise for you. Meet me outside after school?" Ashley nodded and opened her mouth to speak when Spencer held up one finger to silence her. "Uh uh, it's a surprise." Ashley pouted in hopes that Spencer would crumble to her charms. Spencer gasped in mock outrage, "Oh no you didn't! I am impervious to that pout." Ashley deepened the pout, "Or at least it won't crack me if I run away!" And with that Spencer sprinted off down the hallway while waving behind her, "See you later Ashley!"

Ashley chuckled to herself and turned back to her locker.

"What's so funny?"

Ashley spun around quickly and brought her hands up to try to calm her beating heart. "Katie! Don't do that!"

Katie gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry but still what's so funny?"

Ashley shrugged, "Nothing much, Spencer has a surprise for me after school. That's all."

Katie smiled knowingly, "A surprise, huh? What exactly is going on between you two?"

"What are you talking about? We're best friends." The line of questioning perplexed Ashley.

Katie waved off the confusion, "Never mind, forget I asked anything."

Ashley waited outside the school searching the empty parking lot. Spencer was late and she was getting worried. Suddenly the screeching of tires brought her out of her reverie and Spencer pulled up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ashley, last period teacher kept us late."

Ashley hopped in to the car, "It's ok, I was getting a little worried about you but here you are."

"Awww, you care."

Ashley laughed and lightly punched Spencer in the arm, "Of course I do you goof."

The next few minutes were filled with pleasant conversation. Finally Spencer parked the car and turned to Ashley with an excited look. "We're here!"

Ashley looked out and saw nothing but trees. "Where exactly is here?"

Spencer jumped out of the car and ran to Ashley's side and pulled her out. Ashley tried to keep her balance while being pulled along by the taller girl when Spencer suddenly came to a stop, which caused Ashley to crash into her back. Both girls fell to the ground in a tangled mess. Ashley lay on top of Spencer, their faces centimeters apart. The air crackled and the two stared into each other's eyes with an intensity neither had known before.

Ashley coughed uncomfortably and scrambled off of her blonde friend. "So what were you going to show me?"

Spencer snapped back to attention, "Oh right, well here it is." She gestured grandly to the flowing river. Two large boulders sat in a clearing in the forest. They were right by the riverbank and were the perfect size and height for two people to sit and dangle their feet in the cool water.

Ashley let her eyes drink in the beauty of the sight and turned to Spencer with awe. "How did you find this place?"

Spencer shrugged and answered mysteriously, "I have my ways."

Ashley only smiled and grabbed Spencer's hand to lead her to the two boulders. The two got comfortable and chatted until dark.

Ashley looked at her watch when she realized the sun was setting. "Spencer, it's almost 7! My dad is going to kill me."

Spencer checked her watch too and then looked back to the sunset. "I know but let's stay and watch the sunset. We're late anyway."

Ashley looked at the beautiful spectacle and agreed quickly, "You're right, I wouldn't want to miss out on this."

As the orange, red, and yellow colors played out over the water, the two girls had unconsciously moved closer to each other and held hands. Even when they realized it consciously neither made a move to let go because it felt too natural.

When the sun finally dipped below the horizon the two turned to make their way back to the car. Both were still marveling in the splendor of the sunset and emotions were heightened. Suddenly Ashley tripped and fell which in turn pulled Spencer down with her. The landing knocked the air out of both girls and they were put in the same position as earlier.

Ashley looked up at Spencer, her blonde hair formed a curtain around their faces and the moon was up above creating a halo affect around her friend. Spencer let a small grin appear, "We really have to stop doing this."

That comment caused both girls to erupt into a fit of giggles. Both suddenly sobered at the same time when they realized the position they were in. Spencer looked deep into Ashley's eyes and unconsciously her lips moved closer. Ashley's eyes seemed to close of their own accord in anticipation of the first contact. The first touch of lips on lips sent jolts of electricity through the two. They kissed for what felt like eternity but in reality was mere seconds before Ashley panicked and shoved Spencer off of her violently. She got up and ran off. Spencer lay on the ground trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Finally the one thought that came to her was that Ashley had run off to go home when it was extremely far. Out of concern for her friend's safety she ran to the car, got in and started searching the sides of the road for her.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief when she caught a glimpse of Ashley's red shirt. She slowed down to match the speed of Ashley's walk and rolled the window down. "Ashley, get in the car. You can't possibly walk all the way home." Ashley ignored the plea and continued walking. "Come on, you're going to freeze. And you don't want to be that late getting home do you."

Ashley stopped at the last statement and silently climbed into the car. Spencer headed towards the Davies home; meanwhile, the tension in the car was palpable. Both girls seemed to even be afraid to breathe, wary of the conversation that would eventually have to come.

Finally, Spencer pulled up to the Davies driveway and quenched the urge to whoop in joy. She was about to turn and say something to Ashley when the door slammed and she spotted her halfway up the drive.

Spencer shut her eyes and rested her forehead against the steering wheel. She finally let herself realize what had been happening to her for a long time. She was in love with her best friend. She had always known that she was attracted to guys and girls but nothing had ever happened until the brunette came into town and pulled her into a torrent of emotion. Spencer sat up and sighed, as she pulled away she hoped that her own stupidity had not ruined one of the best friendships she had ever had.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spencer sighed and laid her head on the table. This was the fourth time this week that Ashley had not shown up to lunch. Through some detective work of her own, Spencer had found out that Ashley was eating her lunch in different parts of the school. She always made sure to bring food now and it was annoying the blonde girl to no end. The two hadn't talked since the incident this past weekend and Ashley seemed to have a Spencer sense so that she had managed to effectively avoid the taller girl.

The one class they had together, Ashley always came in just before the bell rang and was always the first on to leave so that Spencer never had a chance to talk to her. The whole school seemed to notice the distance. It was hard not too, their laughter was a constant in the hallways in between classes, and the popular table never seemed happier. They were joined at the hip but now when you saw one, the other was probably on the other side of school.

Aiden looked over at the mass of blonde hair spilling onto the lunch table. His forehead scrunched into a frown. He had no idea what was going on with his two friends. He had not seen Ashley for more than a minute each day and Spencer seemed resigned and depressed. Now that he thought about it, Ashley wasn't looking too great herself. Both girls looked like they hadn't been sleeping all week. They had stopped hanging out basically, well at least Ashley had been absent all week and no one knew what was going on with her. Aiden looked down at his lunch with determination. He was going to do something; he was sick and tired of two of his best friends walking around like zombies.

"Katie! Jason!" The couple turned to look for the origin of the voice.

Aiden was running down the hallway towards them, which would have surprised them normally, but ever since Ashley and Spencer had become so close, they were regulars at the popular table now and had become good friends with all.

When Aiden finally came to a spot in front of them he was out of breath. He bent over trying to catch his breath and held up a finger to let them know to give him a minute. Katie and Jason looked on with amused looks but let the raven haired boy take his time. When he finally straightened up Jason spoke first, "What's up man?"

"Ashley and Spencer." No explanation was needed and both Katie and Jason nodded seriously. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Jason shrugged and gave a pointed look at Katie who looked helpless. "I have no idea either guys. She hasn't talked to me, and in class whenever I ask her what's going on she just blows me off."

Aiden nodded in thought and then took a deep breath. "Well I'm sick and tired of it. Ashley's depressed and Spencer looks like someone ran over her puppy. I'll work on Spencer and Katie, can you try and talk to Ashley? Try to find out anything."

Katie nodded with determination, "You got it."

The three parted ways in hopes of helping their despondent friends.

Ashley ran down the stairs to get the door. The sight that greeted her was a smiling Katie with movies and a grocery bag full of junk food in hand.

"Katie! What are you doing here?" The surprise was evident in Ashley's voice.

"Woah, don't sound so glad to see me." Katie teased.

"I am happy to see you, it's just…unexpected."

"Well, I haven't spent any quality time with you in a while so I'm here for a girls night."

"Actually, I'm kinda tired I…"

"No!" Ashley stopped talking at the uncharacteristic outburst and stood in shock while Katie made her way into the house and headed towards the living room. "I'm spending the night. We are going to be girly, pig out on junk food, watch romantic comedies, and gossip. And you really have no choice." The demands bordered on threatening but the conviction in Katie's voice made Ashley comply quickly and head towards the kitchen to get drinks.

They had been watching the movie for a good 30 minutes and Katie had spent the whole time sneaking glances over at Ashley. Ashley was trying to ignore the looks but after the 25th time that night she couldn't take it anymore. "What?"

Katie jumped a little in her seat the outburst. She turned with an innocent expression on her face. "Huh?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. You keep looking at me. What is it?"

Katie blushed at being caught, "Well…I'm worried about you."

Ashley's eyes turned cold and she turned back to the TV and tried to put on an air of nonchalance, "I'm fine."

Katie let the frustration of the past week boil to the surface. "No you're not! Stop lying. We're friends and I want to know what is wrong. You can't keep this up Ashley, you're wasting away!"

Ashley shrunk into herself when she heard the mixture of concern and anger. She sighed deeply and decided that it probably was a good idea for her to talk to someone. "Alright, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, ok?"

Katie nodded, "Of course."

Ashley looked down at her hands and let out in one breath, "Me and Spencer kissed."

Katie sat there stunned and couldn't think of what to say. Ashley looked up after the silence had stretched for a few minutes, "Katie?"

"Ummm…woah…uhhh, ok. Well, what exactly happened?"

"I don't know, we were hanging out at this amazing spot by the river and then one thing led to another and then we were kissing. And then I freaked and pushed her off of me and ran away but then she found me and drove me home and we've been avoiding each other ever since. She probably hates me and I just can't deal."

Katie's head spun at the rushed confession and she reached out to hug the brunette when she saw the tears collecting in her eyes. "Ashley …you can be so dense sometimes."

Ashley looked up suddenly and looked at Katie in confusion. Katie smiled and tried to explain, "Spencer could never hate you. She's been a wreck all week. You would have seen that if you hadn't been avoiding everybody all week. You need to talk to her."

Ashley bowed her head and said in a whisper, "I don't even know what to say."

"Do you like her?"

Ashley looked up and answered definitively, "Of course I do, she's a great person and one of my best friends."

Katie tried to be as gentle as possible as she posed her next question, "Do you like her as more than friends?"

Ashley opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she closed it again. This happened a few more times as she had her own mental argument. She couldn't like girls…could she? But then again she had never felt this way about anybody before. Spencer was just special, did it matter that she was a girl?

Katie sat there silently as Ashley debated with herself. She knew this was a tough time for the brunette and could not imagine the internal conflict that must have been mustering.

Ashley finally looked up. "I do." Those two words were whispered with a mixture of surprise and awe.

Katie smiled and gave Ashley another hug. "You're lucky because I think she feels the same way."

The two girls started giggling with delight and spent the rest of the night watching movies and having fun. Katie was glad that her old friend was back and that things were going to get better. Ashley felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and the realization brought a new freeness to her sprit. She would talk to Spencer tomorrow and prayed that things would go smoothly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spencer lay in bed staring blankly at her ceiling. Aiden had come over before and had tried to coax the girl into conversation but Spencer just didn't feel like talking. She stared resolutely at the white ceiling and wouldn't say a word. Aiden finally gave up and had left. Spencer felt bad because she knew he cared and was worried but she knew there was nothing he could do. The only person that could take away the ache in her heart probably hated her at this moment and that fact caused anguish that Spencer had never felt before. She had always thought that those people talking about dying from a broken heart were crazy but now she knew. She felt as if her insides were being ripped in two and she had no idea how to make it better.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. She didn't get up but muttered a quick, "Come in."

She heard the door open and close and a person's footsteps hesitantly make their way inside. Spencer sighed and started, "Aiden, I already told you I don't—"She had lifted her head expecting to see her blonde haired friend but instead was met with the sight of Ashley standing there nervously. "Ashley …" she breathed out.

Spencer sat up immediately and wobbled a little at the sudden head rush. Ashley rushed over immediately with a look of concern. "Are you ok?" Both girls suddenly realized their close proximity and while Spencer only stared, Ashley moved back to gain some distance.

Spencer looked down and started playing with her bed sheets. All her fears had been confirmed; Ashley couldn't even stand to be near her.

Ashley could see the crestfallen look on her friends face and mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. Great going Ashley , jump away from her like she has a deadly disease. That's one way to show her you like her.

Ashley took a deep breath and decided to break the silence, "Look Spencer …I wanted to talk to you about…well you know what."

Spencer looked up and saw the nervousness etched in the brunette's features. "It's ok, I understand. You hate me and never want to speak to me again. I get it, I'll stay away from you and never bother you again."

Ashley could only stare in shock. The words were said with such self-hatred that Ashley felt her heart break a little. This was all her fault. She had avoided Spencer and made her think that she hated her. Ashley mentally slapped herself again and then resolutely set out to make things right. "Actually, quite the opposite is true."

Spencer looked up in shock and gaped in astonishment. Ashley had an amused smirk on her face and she moved to sit next to Spencer on the bed. Spencer still had not spoken and Ashley marveled at her ability to make the normally talkative girl speechless. Ashley took one of Spencer's hands in her own and looked as if she was studying her palm intently.

Spencer was fidgeting uncomfortably because Ashley had yet to speak after her confession. Spencer was about to move when Ashley's voice stopped her. "I'm sorry Spencer." Ashley looked up and stared into Spencer's eyes. "I should never have avoided you. I never hated you. I thought you hated me." Ashley could see the surprise in Spence's eyes and could tell that Spencer was about to speak. She held up a hand to silence her. "Wait, let me finish. To tell the truth I was scared. I realized that I was in love. And while that is never a bad thing, I realized I was in love with my best friend who also happened to be a girl. But I was thinking about it and I really don't care that you're a girl. I think you're perfect in every way and I want to be with you. That is…if you'll have me."

Ashley looked up after her speech and saw Spencer staring blankly into space. She had been afraid that this would happen. She sighed and stood up, "I know this is a lot to take in but I'll let you think about it. Come find me when you're ready."

Ashley started walking towards the door when she heard some rustling behind her. She turned to see what was going on when she was grabbed roughly and suddenly her lips had been captured in one of the most passionate kisses she had ever experienced. Both girls moaned at the contact that they had been subconsciously craving for the past week and started backpedaling until they fell into a heap on Spencer's bed. When the need for air became too great they pulled apart and Ashley looked up into deep blue eyes.

Spencer was studying her with an unreadable expression and Ashley let her lips curve into a smile. "What?" she asked in a whisper.

Spencer smiled, "I just…wow." She answered in a whisper as well. It was if both girls were afraid that anything above a whisper would break the spell they were in. Spencer leaned down again and kissed Ashley again. As Ashley moved to deepen the kiss, Spencer let herself smile against Ashley's lips. Things were good.

Ashley searched through her locker and felt the huge smile on her face. She had not been able to stop. Spencer and her had spent the whole weekend talking and had discovered that the feelings were mutual which was obvious from the kiss but Ashley still couldn't help the smile. At least she had gotten rid of the giggles. All weekend, she would break out into random fits of giggles and she was afraid that her family was going to think she had fallen off the deep end.

At this thought some more giggles erupted from Ashley's mouth. "What's so funny?" The whispered words were so close to her ear that she could feel the hot breath caressing her skin. Ashley recognized the voice and her knees almost buckled at the rush of emotions that hit her. She turned to be faced with the dazzling smile of Spencer Carlin. Spencer pulled Ashley into a tight hug and whispered again, "I missed you."

Ashley smiled and pulled back, "I saw you…" she looked down at her watch, "An hour ago in class."

Spencer pouted, "Yes, but it was the longest hour of my life."

Ashley cocked her head to the side and got a serious look, "I love you."

Spencer's resultant smile could have lit up a city block. "I love you too."

The two were caught up in their emotions and just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"It's about time." A joking voice broke them out of their reverie and they turned to see Aiden, Katie, and Jason standing there smiling stupidly.

Spencer rested a hand on her hip. "Time for what?"

Aiden shrugged, "Well it's about time that you guys started talking again. I was getting tired of seeing you two mope around."

Ashley let a flood of relief rush through her when she realized that Aiden didn't know what was really happening between them. She was not ready for everybody to know yet. Spencer saw the tension release from Ashley's shoulders out of the corner of her eye. She knew instinctively that Ashley didn't want their relationship to be public knowledge and she was perfectly fine with that.

Katie caught Ashley's eyes and conveyed her question through a look. Ashley answered with a barely noticeable nod and Katie squealed in delight and ran over to scoop Ashley up in a huge hug. "Oh my god I'm so happy for you." She pulled back and then grabbed a surprised Spencer in a hug too. When she pulled back she saw Aiden and Jason staring at her with confused looks. She tried to act innocent, "I'm sorry…but these two not talking was really getting to me."

Aiden and Jason turned to each other and shared a look that seemed to say, 'Women.' They both shrugged and moved on. Katie breathed out a sigh of relief and happiness that guys could be so dense.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1 Month Later

A month had passed and the girls felt on top of the world. Ashley was still not comfortable with letting everyone know about the relationship while Spencer could care less what people thought but out of respect for Ashley's feelings she agreed to keep things a secret. She understood Ashley's fears. Ashley had always been daddy's little girl and was always perceived as the golden child. Good grades and could never do any wrong. This however, was almost against everything that was expected of her and she was scared. Scared of what society would say and terrified about what her parents would say.

Ashley's Room

Spencer lay on the bed with her head in Ashley's lap. Ashley absentmindedly ran her fingers through the silky blonde strands while Spencer just let herself enjoy the attention.

"Girls?"

Ashley shoved Spencer off of her lap and immediately moved back to put some distance between herself and Spencer when she heard her mother's voice.

Mrs. Davies walked through the bedroom door smiling at the two girls. She was glad that her daughter had found such a good friend. She had been so happy recently and she knew that was due to the presence of the charming blonde.

"Yes mom." Ashley managed to ask after her heart had calmed back down to its normal rate.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I ordered pizza for dinner. Spencer , are you joining us tonight?"

Spencer snapped out of her daydreaming, "Oh thank you Mrs. Davies, but I should be heading home. Maybe some other time?"

"Of course dear. I'll leave you two alone and Ashley I'll call you when the food arrives."

Ashley only nodded distractedly while she studied her girlfriend. Spencer always stayed for dinner on Fridays and she had no idea what pressing matters would interrupt that tradition. Spencer watched as Mrs. Davies left the room and turned to see a concerned look directed at her.

"What's up?" Spencer asked with what she hoped was a normal tone.

Ashley's forehead crinkled in worry. "Why aren't you staying for dinner?"

Spencer shrugged, "No particular reason, I just think I should get home. I'm over here so much that I barely see my own parents."

Ashley pouted, "But you always stay for dinner on Fridays. What's going on today? I thought you could even sleep over tonight."

Spencer sighed, "Look, we don't always have to do the same thing, alright? I just wanted to go home today." Spencer couldn't keep the frustration out of her voice and Ashley quickly picked up on it.

She moved to hug the taller girl and rested her chin on Spencer's shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You couldn't have moved away faster." Spencer mumbled under her breath.

Ashley lifted her head to be face to face with the other girl, "What?"

Spencer's shoulders slumped, "When your mom came in here, you pushed me off of you like you had been burned. You're just so paranoid. It is normal for friends to be in the position we were in."

Ashley sat speechless for a second before she lamely responded; "I didn't push you off of me like that." Spencer gave a pointed look and Ashley sighed, "Look I just don't want anyone to know. I like the fact that it's just between the two of us…and well Katie…but that's not the point."

Spencer replied in a small voice, "I feel like you're ashamed of me."

"How could you think that?"

Spencer turned away from Ashley and looked out the window. "Everyday I just want to go to the rooftops and scream out that I love you. You, however, won't even hug me when we're around other people."

Ashley couldn't deal with the truth of Spencer's comments so instead of dealing she got angry. "Look, I'm just not ready for that and if you don't understand then I guess we have nothing to talk about!"

Spencer looked up at Ashley in surprise. "Ashley …"

Ashley shook her head and turned away from the blonde, "Just get out." The command was said with deadly calm and Spencer knew better than to protest so she quietly let herself out and went home, wondering how things had turned bad so quickly.

Ashley heard the door softly click shut and she threw herself onto the bed and let the tears fall and soak her pillow. She didn't know what the problem was. She also wanted to run onto the rooftops and scream out her love for Spencer but there was this crippling fear that would grip her every time Spencer and her did anything remotely affectionate in public. Fear that someone would find out about their relationship and that she would be shunned. It was silly and irrational but she had no clue how to get past it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mrs. Davies watched as her daughter glumly entered the house and dropped her backpack on the floor. She stalked through the kitchen grabbing a quick snack and then walked into the living room only to plop onto the sofa and turned on the TV. Megan Davies was a smart person and very observant on top of that. She watched with an amused smirk as Ashley just flipped through channels, not even paying attention to what was flashing on the screen. Ashley had been moping around all weekend and school had not made things much better. Megan knew what the problem was; Ashley and Spencer had had a little lover's tiff. Gasp, yes she knew all about her daughter's relationship. Mother's know all. It had taken some time, at first the two girls were extremely good friends and then something happened to change all that. It had almost broken her heart to see her daughter in such misery but then after a visit from Katie, something changed. From then on, Ashley was never without a smile. And she knew that it had something to do with the charming blonde. They were always together, with their giggles and whispered conversations. Things always became silent when she was present but the second she left the room, the laughter would continue.

When she found out the true nature of the relationship of the two girls it had taken some time. She had always been open minded and had openly chastised those that criticized homosexuality. And now that she was faced with it, things were different. But she loved her daughter and the girl was still the same person. It took a week or so but Megan Davies could now proudly say that her daughter was gay and she couldn't be prouder of the person she had become.

A loud sigh could be heard from the living room and Megan turned to see Ashley staring forlornly at a cartoon on the TV. A sudden light bulb went off when realization hit that this cartoon happened to be Spencer 's favorite. Megan grinned and looked down at her drink. Now was the time, Megan knew that Ashley was terrified of having these new developments becoming public knowledge and much of that stemmed from approval from her parents. Megan shook her head and turned somber, sad at the fact that Ashley was scared to come to her with this new information. However, Megan understood and wanted to help her precious girl become happy again.

"Ashley?"

Ashley turned from the cartoon playing on the TV and turned to face her mother, "Yeah."

Megan walked into the room, and sat next to Ashley on the couch. "Can we talk?"

Ashley became extremely confused and tried to rack her brain of things that she could have possibly done wrong but came up with nothing. "Ummm, sure. What about?"

Megan sighed and tried to think of the best way to broach the subject. "I haven't heard you mention anything about Spencer in a while and she wasn't around all weekend." Megan allowed the statement to float around.

Ashley swallowed noticeably, "Yeah…she's been pretty busy with schoolwork and stuff. I think she's applying to colleges now or something."

Megan nodded slowly, "Oh…because I thought that you two had a fight."

Ashley shrugged and tried to look innocent. "Fight? What would we have to fight about?"

Megan allowed a tiny smirk and got ready for the big bomb. "Your relationship."

Ashley sat in stunned silence and tried to shake off the words as heard incorrectly. "You mean our friendship?"

Megan shook her head and grasped her daughter's hand. "No, I don't. Ashley I know that you and Spencer are together."

"How…you…but…how?" The desperation in Ashley's voice made her sound like the tiny 10 year old again and Megan couldn't help but smile.

"Do you really think you could hide anything from your mother?" The tone was teasing but Ashley still sat stock still looking frighteningly pale.

"I…" Ashley started but then her mouth snapped shut while she tried to think of something to say. "Are you upset with me?" The question was asked with such vulnerability that Megan's heart almost broke.

She scooped the small brunette in her arms. "No! I could never be upset with you about this. I'm happy that you found someone so wonderful and I think you are a wonderful person."

Ashley pulled back and Megan could see the tears running down her face, "Really?"

"Yes, I love you. And nothing will change that."

Ashley laughed a little and allowed a genuine smile to grace her features. "Thanks mom, I love you too."

"That's great honey. Now isn't there something you should be doing now?"

Ashley sat perplexed before it dawned on her. "Yes!" She kissed her mother on the cheek and then ran out the door.

Megan laughed at the newfound enthusiasm that gripped her daughter and then started watching TV. Now all she had to do was to figure out a way to tell her husband.

Ashley ran and ran until she finally reached her destination. She vaulted up the steps and started pounding on the door hoping that people were home. Finally an annoyed blonde opened the door. "Geez, where's the fire? I mean—"Spencer stopped dead when she saw Ashley standing in front of her.

Ashley gave a sheepish smile and tried to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. "Hey, can we talk?"

Spencer only moved to the side silently allowing Ashley to pass. Ashley walked the well known path to Spencer's bedroom and sat herself down on the bed while waiting for Spencer to follow. Seconds later Spencer appeared in the doorway and sat down in a chair that was on the other side of the room. Ashley frowned a little when she saw this but then quickly composed herself.

"I'm sorry." Spencer looked up in shock at the simple apology but didn't say anything and allowed the brunette to continue. "I was scared about…well about everything. And my fear just turned into irrational anger that was directed at you and I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you and it was horrible of me to ignore you all this time. And then my mom talked to me today and she knows about us and I feel great about it and I realized that my fears were just stupid and I really want us to get back together and I hope you'll…"

Ashley 's rambling was cut off when Spencer kissed her. The two slowly lowered themselves onto the bed and continued until the need for air became too great. Spencer pulled back and saw a smiling Ashley staring back at her. "So am I forgiven?"

Spencer smirked and leaned down to deliver another passionate kiss. When she pulled back Ashley grinned, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up and kiss me. You have a lot of time to make up for."

Ashley pulled Spencer 's head down and when their lips were a breath apart she whispered, "Yes ma'am."


	9. Chapter 8

Spencer stepped on the gas pedal as the light turned green. She was impatiently tapping her hands on the steering wheel as she made her way to Ashley's house. When she had arrived home there had been a message on the answering machine that went like this:  
Hey Spencer , it's Ashley. Do you think you could give me a call? We need to talk.  
Spencer had panicked at the serious tone in Ashley's voice and decided that she would much rather have this "talk" face to face. So now here she was driving way past the speed limit to her girlfriend's house. Finally, the brick building was in sight and Spencer breathed out a sigh of relief. She parked the car and jumped out surprised to see Ashleysitting on the porch. The minute Ashleysaw the other girl, a huge smile spread across her face. 

"Hey!" Spencer smiled and gave a little wave and walked over to stand in front of Ashley. Ashley greeted her with a kiss that melted any fears about the talk. "What are you doing here?"

Spencer blushed in embarrassment when she realized that she had overreacted, "Well…umm…I got your message and I…well I freaked so I decided to come over here."

Ashley grinned at the adorable spectacle in front of her. "I'm sorry that I worried you. It wasn't anything that serious. I just wanted to hear your voice, to tell the truth."

Spencer smiled down at the brunette; "Well I wanted to see you so I guess we're even. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Ashley looked up and was about to speak when she was interrupted by a loud burst of laughter. Both girls turned to see what caused the disturbance when they were greeted with the sight of a girl in the neighbor's yard. The strange part was that this girl had two bags of marshmallows, hundreds of Popsicle sticks, and inflatable basketballs all around her. She was just running around throwing things all over the place and laughing like a maniac.

Spencer turned to Ashley with confusion etched across her face, "Who the heck is that?"

Ashley laughed and shook her head. She grabbed one of Spencer 's hands and started pulling her inside the house, "Don't worry about her. That's just my neighbor Lori, she's a little crazy."

Both girls laughed as they made their way inside.

Spencer and Ashley made themselves comfortable in Ashley's bed while a comfortable silence settled. Spencer found herself staring into Ashley's eyes as Ashley did the same. Soon the closeness became unbearable and both girls moved towards each other to meet in a passionate kiss. Spencer moaned at the contact and her body covered Ashley's smaller frame on the bed.

Ashley was enjoying this immensely and all thoughts flew out of her brain. However, when she felt Spencer 's hand make her way under her shirt she realized that she really had something she needed to discuss with the other girl. "Spencer ."

"Hmmm?" Spencer mumbled as she trailed kisses down Ashley's jawbone.

Ashley lost herself in the sensations for a second before she shook her head and pushed the other girl away. Spencer pouted in frustration and Ashley smiled. "I'm sorry baby, but I really do need to talk to you."

Spencer sighed and moved to sit up on the bed, "Alright, but after we're done…" She left the statement hang, as both girls knew the meaning behind it.

Ashleys mirked, "Ok, you got it. Now what I wanted to talk to you about was…well…ummm…Iwanttocomeoutatschool."

"You want to try that at something less than warp speed?" Spencer teased.

Ashley blushed and took a deep breath, "I want to come out at school."

Spencer gasped and felt her whole body fill with happiness. Ashley kept staring down at her bedspread and started to get scared when she had not heard a response. "I mean that is if you want to. We don't have to I just thought that…"

Spencer used a finger to tilt Ashley 's chin up so that they were eye to eye. Ashley gasped when she saw only love and happiness shining at her through Spencer 's eyes. "I think that's wonderful. I'll be there for you whenever you're ready. I'm just happy that you want to do this. No rush though, when you want to let people know you just give me the sign and I'm there, ok?"

Ashley nodded slowly. "I really love you." She whispered with awe.

Spencer smirked, "Well that's good because I love you too, you spaz."

Ashley slapped Spencer in mock anger, "Spaz? Well, see if I ever kiss you again."

Spencer brought her hands up to her heart, "Noo! I won't survive without your wonderful kisses. Oh no, I feel faint…it's getting black…" Spencer swooned a little and lay back on the bed.

Ashley shook her head and couldn't believe what a drama queen the blonde girl was. She leaned over Spencer ; "Well I wouldn't want you to die or anything so I guess I'll forgive you this time."

Spencer 's eyes flew open and she gave Ashley a quick peck. "Great! Oh and one request about the other thing."

"Sure."

"Just let me tell Aiden first and then you can let the rest of the school know. He's my best friend and I want him to find out from me."

"Of course."

"Great, so this talk is over?" Ashley nodded. "Wonderful, now on to the fun stuff!" Ashley smiled broadly as her girlfriend stalked over to her on the bed. She started closing her eyes in anticipation of the kiss but instead felt fingers tickling her sides.

"Spencer !" she shrieked. Both girls succumbed to fits of laughter and downstairs Megan Davies smiled as she heard the happy couple upstairs.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Aiden!"

Aiden turned and his green eyes brightened when he saw Spencer walking towards him. "Hey, long time no see. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Spencer playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Nothing special, are you doing anything after school?" Aiden shook his head no. "Cool, meet me at our place?"

Aiden nodded and watched as Spencer bounded off to her next class. He didn't know what was up with her but he had never seen the girl happier so he didn't question it.

Spencer sat on the swing just letting herself rock back and forth. A pair of hands covered her eyes and she heard a low whisper next to her ear. "Guess who."

Spencer pried the hands off her face and turned to see Aiden standing there with an adorable smirk. "Hey dork."

Aiden gasped in mock horror, "You wound me."

Spencer smiled but then sobered. "Aiden, can we be serious for a sec, I have something I really need to tell you."

Aiden frowned but then nodded and sat down in the swing next to Spencer 's. "What's up Spencie ?"

Spencer smiled at the childhood nickname. Aiden only used it when he was being serious. Spencer took a deep breath and just decided to go for it. "Me and Ashley are together. We're in love."

Aiden let a broad smile spread across his face, "Really? That's great!"

"Really?"

"Of course, although I am kinda upset that you got the hot girl. Now what am I going to do?"

Spencer laughed, "Don't worry, we'll find someone for you…eventually.".

Ashley took a deep breath and walked into the living room to see her mom and dad sitting on the sofa. She took a seat across from them and relaxed a little when she saw her mother's encouraging smile. Her dad looked confused as to why everything was so serious but stayed silent and waited for one of the two women in his life to say something.

"Dad, I have something to tell you and I just want to say everything and then you can say whatever you want, ok?"

Raife Davies nodded and watched his daughter intently. Ashley stared down at her hands and prepared herself. It was now or never. "Do you remember Spencer ?" At her father's affirmative nod she continued. "Well, me and her are together…as in a relationship. We're in love."

Raife was stunned and couldn't say a word if he tried. Ashley sat holding her breath for any response from her father. Megan also watched her husband for any sign of life. He just sat there staring into space before Megan couldn't take the silence anymore. "Honey? Do you have anything to say to our daughter?"

Raife shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to his daughter with a smile, "Well…if you're happy then that's all that counts. Granted my image of you with a handsome man at the end of the aisle will just have to change to a gorgeous woman but either way I'd like to speak to Spencer . You know, to decide whether she's good enough for my daughter." Raife winked at his daughter.

Ashley grinned and launched herself at her dad and gave him a huge hug. "I love you daddy."

Raife grimaced at the tight hug, "I love you too honey."

Ashley ran off to her room after kissing both her parents on the cheek.

Megan smiled as she watched her daughter sprint up the stairs. She turned to her husband and gave him a kiss. "You're a great guy, you know that?"

"Yeah I do." Raife teased.

Ashley walked up to her locker and saw a rose taped to the metal door. She felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach and plucked the rose down and smelled it. There was a faint scent that was pure Spencer and Ashley felt her smile grow larger. She had not seen her girlfriend all day and she missed her like crazy. Suddenly a sudden urge seized the petite brunette and she started sprinting towards the cafeteria where she knew Spencer was.

She burst through the cafeteria doors and the place went silent as everyone observed the pretty brunette. Ashley let her eyes wander towards her normal table and saw Spencer turning to see what the commotion was about. Spencer saw Ashley and immediately smiled. Ashley smiled too and stalked towards the table resolutely. Aiden and Katie smiled knowingly while everyone else was confused as to what had taken over the girl.

Ashley finally arrived at her destination and stood in front of Spencer . She held out a hand and Spencer took it standing up towering a few inches above the slightly flushed Ashley .

"You ready?" Ashley whispered.

"Whenever you are." Spencer whispered back.

Ashley tilted her head to the side and brought her arms up around Spencer's neck and gently brought her head down until finally their lips met in the much-anticipated kiss. The whole cafeteria gasped except for Katie and Aiden who grinned and turned to each other to high five. But to Spencer and Ashley the whole world melted away as Ashley cast away all her fears and Spencer felt her love swell at the fact that she was the reason Ashley finally got rid of all her insecurities.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm glad everyone loves this story. I've been having a few idea on how to end it...but still cant decide. OoOoOo and I've also had an idea on a new stor...I dont know...omg I'm rambling anyways...here more**

Chapter 10

Ashley was beginning to think that she had made a mistake. Ever since that day everywhere she walked people would start whispering and sending discrete looks. It was infuriating. Conversation would cease when she walked into a room and people started treating her differently. She just wished that everyone would get over it. Spencer had been taking everything in stride and she was still the most popular girl in school but Ashley was not used to all the attention.

Ashley made her way to her locker hand in hand with Spencer . The sight that greeted them made Ashley want to burst into tears but she stayed strong to not give those jerks the satisfaction.

Ashley felt Spencer stiffen next to her slightly and turned to see Spencer looking at her with concern. Ashley moved closer to snuggle into Spencer 's side while Spencer planted a light kiss on the crown of Ashley 's head. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." Came the whispered reassurance from the blonde.

Ashley turned to Spencer in confusion. "How are you…"

Spencer only smiled and pulled out a black permanent marker from her bag. She walked over to the locker that had the word 'Queer' sprayed across it in ugly, black paint. She drew a quick little arch and stepped back to observe her handy work. Now all that was left was the word 'Queen' in ugly, black paint. "There, done."

Ashley rejoined Spencer at her side. "You're amazing."

Spencer smirked, "I know."

The two girls walked off with smug smiles on their faces, glad that they had managed to make the best out of a bad situation. Now all they had to do was wait for the ignorant crowd to get bored with the whole thing.

1 Month Later

Luck seemed to be on their side. Ashley and Spencer were fodder for the gossip mills but eventually the excitement died down and people just didn't care anymore. For people who tried anything, Aiden and Jason got into their fair share of fights and soon people learned to back off. By the time they got back from winter break, everything had basically returned to normal.

Aiden ran through the halls searching for his friends. He finally peeked into a library window and saw the whole group sitting around a table chatting quietly. He burst through the doors, which earned him a glare from the 90 year old librarian. He shrugged and made his way over to everybody. Spencer saw him first after he had burst through the doors and was trying to hide an amused smirk. Aiden only smiled and plopped himself down in an empty chair. "Guess what?"

Three heads looked up from what they were doing while Spencer asked, "What?"

"I got in." Aiden bounced in his seat like a small boy.

"Really?" Spencer shrieked while she stood up to give the boy a huge hug. By this time the whole library was looking in their direction.

"Guys, want to clue us in?" Katie whispered at the giggling pair.

"I got into Yale. My parents just called me to tell me that I got the early acceptance."

All three got up and proceeded to hug Aiden , well at least Katie and Ashley did. Jason and Aiden did the manly clap on the back. "Congrats."

"So how does it feel to be Ivy League material?" Jason teased.

"Well, I always knew I was genius. This just proves it." Aiden joked back.

Everyone laughed while Ashley turned to Spencer and whispered, "You never told me where you were applying."

Spencer shrugged, "I applied to schools in New York, Philly, and Boston. All of them are in close proximity." Spencer bit the side of her mouth while she purposefully didn't mention one school.

Ashley smiled and tried not to show her relief. "Yeah?"

"Of course, I couldn't be far from you for an entire year." Spencer concluded her point with a kiss.

"Ewww!" The two girls pulled away when they heard the taunt. They turned to see Aiden looking at them with a mock disgusted look on his face. "God, you guys are so cute…it's gross."

Spencer stuck out her tongue at her longtime friend. "You're just jealous."

Aiden smirked, "Yeah I guess." He turned to Ashley with a realization. "Hey, what happened to all the 'hot friends' I was supposed to be introduced too." He said while doing the air quotes.

Ashley looked sheepish. "Well, I only have two really good girl friends. One…" she pointed at Katie which made Jason put his arm around his girlfriend, "…is out. And the other…" she gestured at Spencer and put her arm around the girl. "…is a definite no. So…sorry."

Aiden slumped in his seat. "This sucks."

Jason playfully punched him in the arm. "Don't worry man, you'll be surrounded by hot, smart girls in no time."

Aiden brightened a little and everyone laughed. Everyone except for Spencer who seemed a little down. Ashley turned to her curiously and asked if she was ok. Spencer managed to smile and Ashley turned back to the fun. The smile disappeared right after Ashley turned. There was no need to tell her girlfriend about the one school that wasn't close at all. Her dream school that was in another country, it wasn't important…the chances of her getting in there were slim to none so nothing to worry about…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"Oh hello Aiden, Spencer is upstairs. Go on up."

"Thanks Mrs. Carlin." Aiden bounded up the stairs two at a time before he reached Spencer 's door. He knocked twice before barging in. "Hey Spencer , you ready to go yet? We still have to pick up…" Aiden trailed off when he noticed Spencer sitting at her desk staring at a large envelope sitting on her desk. She looked nervous yet excited at the same time. "Spencer ?"

Spencer turned her head and muttered a quick 'hey' before she returned to staring at the envelope.

Aiden cautiously approached his friend. "Spencer …are you ok?"

Spencer turned to Aiden and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "It's here. I mean it finally came. And it's big…that probably means I got in which is crazy because I wasn't supposed to get in. It's like way over there and I'm over here and it's all craziness…"

Aiden tuned out the rambling and peeked over Spencer 's shoulder to see the envelope. In large cursive script he saw the name "University of Stockholm" in the upper left corner. He didn't know that Spencer had applied to a school outside of the country. "Spencer , are you going to open it?"

Spencer reached out a trembling hand and ripped the flap open and pulled out the letter. She scanned the page and let out a breath. "I'm in."

Aiden grinned and hugged Spencer who was still stunned. "Hey, that's great. Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were applying there? I mean it's like halfway around the world. Trying to get away from me aren't you?" Aiden teased but them sobered when Spencer still hadn't moved.

"Spencer ?"

Spencer suddenly stood up and started walking out the door. "Let's just go."

Aiden followed confused as to what had just happened.

--------------------------------------------

Ashley caught up to Aiden and tapped him on the arm. "Hey Aiden."

Aiden turned, "Oh hey Ashley ."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Aiden led Ashley over to some couches. "What's up?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Spencer ?"

Aiden coughed and shrugged, "No…why?"

"She's just been so distracted lately and I know seniors have been getting college letters. I just thought that maybe she hadn't gotten in somewhere and she had talked to you about it."

"I'm sorry."

Ashley nodded pensively, "Could you maybe talk to her?"

Aiden nodded and walked off trying to not feel guilty about not telling Ashley anything. He stalked off to look for Spencer to try and figure out what was going on with her.

----------------------------------------------------

"Spencer !"

Spencer stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Aiden with a weary look. "Hey Aiden."

Aiden grabbed onto her arm and pulled her over to a rather private place in the school where no one would overhear them. Only him and his close friends used the space. Aiden pushed Spencer down onto one of the chairs. "Talk."

"I don't know what—"

Aiden held up a hand. "Nuh uh, ever since you got that letter from that school you've been somewhere else. Now what's going on? Why did you even apply there in the first place?"

Spencer sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "It's my dream school Aiden. Ever since my family visited there two summers ago, I've wanted to study there. And I got in."

Aiden shook his head in confusion. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"You just don't get it."

"So explain it to me."

"I can't leave Ashley !" Aiden was shocked by the outburst. Spencer had suddenly come alive with that statement and then just as quickly deflated. "I don't think that going an entire year apart will be great for our relationship."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, I just don't want to burden her with it. I've already decided that I'm not going. I'll just go to a school close by."

"But Spencer , this is your dream school. Ashley would want you to go. If you don't you might just end up regretting it and holding a grudge against her which won't be great for your relationship." Aiden hoped that Spencer would talk to Ashley instead of trying to figure everything out by herself.

"You're crazy Aiden. It'll be fine and Ashley doesn't have to know a thing."

Aiden shook his head and mumbled under his breath. "I think you're wrong but it's your life."

The two walked away and headed towards the cafeteria.

Around the corner Ashley slid down the wall and rested her head against her knees. She had heard everything and was hurt that Spencer hadn't talked to her. She sighed and racked her brain. She couldn't live with herself if she was the reason Spencer wouldn't go to her dream school. There was only one option. Ashley stood up and readied herself to do what would probably be the most difficult thing of her life.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: hehehe I feel like a little kid in a caandy store with all the reviews. THANK YOU soo much they are helpful.**

Chapter 12a

1 Month Later

Spencer walked up to her locker and saw a small piece of paper sticking out of it. It was note and it read:  
_Spencer_ _,  
Can you meet me at our spot after school?  
Love,  
Ashley_

Spencer smiled and waited anxiously for the school day to end.

Spencer blew on her hands and shivered a little as she made her way to the clearing. It was freezing out and she wondered what was so important that it couldn't have been taken care of indoors. She entered the clearing and saw Ashley staring out onto the river bundled up in her coat with earmuffs on.

Ashley took a deep breath and turned when she heard Spencer coming up behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and hot breath blew against her ear. "Hey there."

Ashley turned and gave Spencer a passionate kiss. It was a kiss of desperation and Spencer was confused but didn't question it. It definitely warmed her up immediately. Ashley pulled back and rested her forehead against Spencer 's. Spencer just stood there silently rubbing Ashley's arms up and down. Ashley stepped back to distance herself from Spencer and tried to compose herself.

"Ashley ? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Us." Came the short answer.

"What about us?" Spencer couldn't shake a feeling of dread.

"I don't think we're working out."

"What!" Spencer shortened the distance separating them and tried to catch Ashley 's eye but Ashley resolutely kept her gaze away from the blonde. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Spencer . I just think it's for the best. You're going to college soon and I don't think a long distance relationship will work."

"Ashley…" Spencer 's voice cracked with emotion. Ashley looked up and Spencer gasped at the cool indifference she saw in Ashley's eyes. "You don't mean that. Not after everything we've been through."

"I'm sorry Spencer . You're free now." The last sentence was said barely above a whisper. Ashley walked away with her head held high.

Spencer watched as the love of her life walked away and broke down crying against one of the boulders.

When Ashley had walked a far enough distance she stopped and collapsed with tears streaming down her face. She peeked back and saw Spencer crying against a boulder. Sara looked up at the sky as snow started to fall. "I am sorry Spencer but this is the best thing for you." Ashley whispered to herself and hoped that it was true.


	14. b

Chapter 12b 

Spencer had been a wreck for the next month but being the type of person she was, she buried her feelings and moved on. She had decided to go to the University of Stockholm since there was now no reason for her not too. Ashley had also kept up an unaffected façade but would go home everyday and collapse from the exhaustion of pretending not to love Spencer . The two never talked while Katie, Jason, and Aiden talked to each other frequently, confused about the abrupt breakup.

Aiden tried to get Spencer to find out the reasons behind the breakup but Spencer was firm in her resolve not to beg. To her, Ashley had ended it and there was nothing she could do but try to move on with her life. After that, Spencer did not want to hear any mention of her ex-girlfriend. The situation was similar to Ashley's . Ashley did not want to hear anything about Spencer and would immediately change the subject if the blonde was brought up in conversation.

And that was it for the two girls. Their relatively short relationship had ended abruptly. Not long after, graduation came and went. Spencer got ready to go to Stockholm for the summer since she had signed up for a summer program at the school. She said her goodbyes to Aiden but the two kept in contact.

Ashley , Katie, and Jason returned to school for there senior year. Life went on for everybody. Katie and Jason both went to BU while Ashley stayed relatively close to home and went to NYU. She had decided to study medicine and was excited to start her premed.

--------------------------------------

Ashley rushed out the door to head to her class. She was already running late and had a paper to hand in. As she was running along the street she rounded a corner and slammed into someone. She fell on her butt and her papers went flying everywhere. Ashley looked up and felt a sense of deja vu as a hand reached through the curtain of papers and a familiar voice said, "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Ashley took the hand and was pulled up to a standing position to be met with the same blue eyes that she knew all too well. "Spencer ?"

Spencer stood there in stock silence as she felt all of her repressed feelings rushing back to the surface. The beautiful brunette was the last person she had expected to see but there she was looking a little older and even more beautiful than Spencer remembered.

"Ashley ! Hi…what are you doing here?"

Ashley cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be in Stockholm?"

Spencer ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Yeah, I am but I wanted to study music business so I'm spending a year studying at NYU. So yeah, here I am but…wait…how did you know about Stockholm? I never told you."

Ashley looked down at the ground and managed to stutter out, "Ummm, well…Katie told me." Spencer nodded but was still suspicious but waved it off. "Listen, I'm late to class but we should meet up later or something. Get coffee."

Spencer managed a small smile. "You don't like coffee."

"Yeah, well people change." The statement hung in the air between the two girls as they realized the truth in the statement. "Anyway, here's my number. Give me a call."

Spencer took the piece of paper and tucked it into her pocket. "Ok, well I'll see you later then."

The two girls went off in their separate directions, both glad that the awkward confrontation was over and thinking what an interesting year this would be.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Ring, Ring

"Hello."

"Ashley!!" Katie screamed into the phone.

"Hey Katie." Ashley laughed at her friend who was more hyper than ever. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to catch up with my bestest friend in the world. Anything going on with you."

"No…well, actually something did happen today."

"Really? Spill." Katie's excited voice could be heard over the phone. College had already lost its novelty and she was tired of the same old things happening day in and day out.

"I ran into Spencer ."

"Oh…ummm…really?" Katie tried to sound surprised but the girl failed miserably and Ashley noticed immediately.

"Katie…did you know about this?"

"Ummm, well, sorta…" came the nervous reply.

"And you didn't tell me!" Ashley was angry and she wanted answers.

"Well, you don't like it when I bring Spencer up in conversation so I didn't tell you. Since you know, that would be talking about Spencer."

Ashley calmed a little and was understanding. She did avoid talk of Spencer like the plague. "Alright, well I guess I forgive you."

"Thanks." There was a slight pause. "So what was it like seeing her?"

"It was…well it was strange yet great at the same time. All these feelings just came back and I don't know…"

"Maybe you two can get back together again. Have you gotten over whatever was your problem in the first place?" Katie did not know Ashley's reason for breaking up with Spencer and Ashley wouldn't tell.

"I doubt it. She probably hates me and she has every right so…whatever. I'm just hoping that we can be friends."

"Uh huh."

The call waiting beeped. "Oh hold on Katie. I got another call." Ashleyswitched lines. "Hello."

"Ashley?"

"Yes."

"It's Spencer ."

"Spencer , hi." Ashley's surprise was evident. She hadn't expected Spencer to call considering how badly they had left things in high school.

"So about that coffee, are you free?"

Ashley hesitated, "Umm, yeah. Meet me at the Starbucks near the business building in an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

Ashley heard the dial tone in her ear and stood shocked for a minute before she remembered that Katie was on the other line. "Katie?"

"Yeah."

"Can I call you back some other time?"

"Sure. Are you ok? You sound weird."

"I think I am. Spencer just called and we're going out to grab some coffee."

"Ohhh, well I'll talk to you some other time then."

"Bye."

Ashley hung up the phone and made her way to the sofa. She sat down and wondered what this meeting with Spencer would result in. Would Spencer have questions? Did Spencer still love her as much as she still loved Spencer ? Ashley sat there racking her brain until it was time to leave.

Spencer hung up the phone and took a shaky breath. Why had she called? The breakup was still a sore point for Spencer and she had never truly gotten over it. Seeing the brunette was one of the hardest things in her life. But she knew the reason she wanted to get together with Ashley. She wanted answers. She had let it go back in high school but more than a year later she wanted closure as to why things had turned sour and she was determined to find out.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Ashley sat at the table fidgeting with her coffee cup. She had been so nervous about this "date" that she had come 15 minutes early and now all she could do was wait. Ashley didn't know if she was ready to face Spencer and her questions. It was certain in her mind that Spencer wanted answers but the question was if she was ready to give them. So much had happened in her life and Ashley decided that honesty was the best. So she would try to answer each question truthfully and hoped that Spencer would forgive her.

Ashley looked up as the door opened for the 30th time in that short 15 minute period. This time a stunning blond walked through the door and made eye contact with Ashley . Ashley 's breath hitched in her throat. She still couldn't believe that the blonde was here. Ashley felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest at the torture of having Spencer so close and not being able to kiss her or touch her. It was almost unbearable but Ashley composed herself and waited as Spencer ordered her cup of coffee and sat down across from her.

"Hey."

Spencer regarded Ashley curiously and seemed to see into her soul but only replied with a quick, "Hey yourself."

The two sat in awkward silence as they looked around the store and avoided eye contact. Spencer 's coffee finally came and she stared down at the hot steaming liquid. "Look Ashley , let's just get straight to the point." Ashley looked up sharply at the sound of Spencer 's voice. "You probably know why I wanted to meet you." Ashley nodded silently. Spencer took in Ashley 's acknowledgement and looked down at her coffee again. "Why?" The word was said barely above a whisper and with such vulnerability that Ashley almost cried.

"Do you really want to know?" Ashley asked hesitantly.

Spencer looked up and Ashley saw a swirl of emotions in the deep blue eyes, love, fear, confusion, and a coldness that had never been there before. "Just tell me."

Ashley nodded and took a deep breath. She tore her gaze away from the expressive blue eyes and stared down at the table. "I didn't want you to regret our relationship."

Spencer opened her mouth to speak in protest when Ashley held up a hand to silence her. "Let me explain." Spencer closed her mouth and continued listening. "Senior year, around January I think, I heard you talking to Aiden about the University of Stockholm." Ashley looked up briefly and saw the understanding dawning on the other girl but she stayed silent. "It was your dream school and I didn't want to be the reason that you didn't go to a school that you had been fantasizing about for so long. So…I decided that it would be better to let you go so that you could be happy."

Ashley fell silent and waited for a response. "How dare you?" Spencer 's words were spoken with an underlying fury that shocked the brunette. She looked up in question. "How dare you decide what is best for me? I think I was old enough to know what was best for me and that was you!" Spencer 's voice had reached screaming levels and tears were coursing down her face. "You just thought that you could decide our future. I can't believe you. You broke my heart when we broke up. We could have talked about it at least but no suddenly you know everything that is good for me!"

Ashley stood up and had started crying herself. "Well then why didn't you talk to me first?! You were just not going to go without telling me about it! I know what would've happened. You would've gone to another school and then eventually you would have resented us, you would have resented me for keeping you from your dreams. Do you think I wanted to live with that?!"

Both girls were standing now and screaming in each other's faces. "It doesn't matter, it wasn't your choice to make!" Spencer countered.

"You're right. It wasn't my choice. But then again you should have talked to me about it. Things that happen to you affect me too. The fact that you hid this from me hurt and I knew there was no other way to get you to go!" Ashley 's voice was cracking from all the emotions that were swirling around her now.

"Ashley …" Spencer softened when she realized where they were. She reached out to touch Ashley's arm but Ashley jerked away.

"Forget it, I'm sorry for everything but I saw no other choice." Ashley sounded defeated and Spencer looked down at her feet ashamed at her outburst. "I'll just leave you alone now." Spencer looked up in shock as Ashley walked out of the café and out of her life.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Ashley trudged over to the door. The insistent knocking had woken her from her nap. She was not in the mood for visitors. All she wanted to do was plop in front of the TV with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and watch romantic comedies, while lamenting her own lost love. The insistent pounding at the door increased and Ashley finally made her way over to the door and wrenched the door open to be met with the sight of Spencer Carlin standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Took you long enough Davies." Spencer said and then made her way into the apartment.

Ashley stood there still in shock at seeing her ex standing at her door. Finally things registered and she turned to Spencer, who had made herself comfortable on the couch, in confusion. "Ummm…not that it isn't always wonderful to see you, but what the heck are you doing here?"

Spencer smirked, "Well, you ran out of that coffeehouse so quick that you didn't give me a chance to say anything."

Ashley looked down at her feet, "What could you possibly have to say after what I did to you?" Spencer could hear the genuine fear in Ashley's voice and her resolve strengthened for what she was about to do.

"Well, I was going for I forgive you…" Ashley's head snapped up when she heard the last 3 words come from the blonde's mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise and Spencer would have laughed at the shocked expression if the moment weren't so serious.

"How…but…why?" Ashley's thoughts were all in a jumble and she was having trouble figuring out what she wanted to say.

Spencer patted the spot next to her on the couch and Ashley hesitantly made her way over and sat down. Spencer took one of Ashley's hands in her own and allowed herself to enjoy the feel of the silky skin again. She looked into deep brown eyes and Ashley gasped at the love she saw shining through. "I was thinking about it and I realize that we both made mistakes. I should have talked to you about it. I mean, a long distance thing for us probably would've worked but I was scared at the idea of losing you. And I think you know now that you should've talked to me too before making such rash decisions."

Ashley looked away in shame. Spencer brought her finger to Ashley's chin and gently brought her gaze back. "But it's ok. I've accepted what happened and I understand. So now I guess all that's really left is…do you forgive me?"

Ashley's eyes widened again but this time she managed to keep herself under control, "Of course! You didn't even do anything really wrong…."

Spencer laughed, "Well, we're quite the messed up pair. Ashley ?"

Ashley looked at Spencer with a questioning look while Spencer took a deep breath. "Do you think that we could ever get back what we had?"

Ashley allowed a huge smile to spread across her face, "Of course…I mean I'd like that. I never stopped loving you, you know."

Spencer's smile matched Ashley while she wrapped the girl in a huge hug. "I never stopped either."

Both girls reveled in the feeling of the other in their arms again. They both pulled back at the same time and just stared into each other's eyes in anticipation. Gazes flickered between eyes and lips before they both tentatively leaned in for a kiss. At first it was hesitant and unsure but soon both grew confident in familiar territory and both felt complete again for the first time in a year.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Life was good for the rest of the school year. Both girls fell back into their relationship easily and by the end of the year they were more in love than ever. There was one problem. They hadn't discussed it but it was looming over their heads like a dark cloud. Spencer would have to return to the University of Stockholm the next year to start her junior year, which would mean a long separation for both.

Ashley smiled happily as Spencer and her walked hand in hand to the café. It was Thursday night and that meant they had dinner together and then went to Serendipity to share a frozen hot chocolate. It had become their routine and it was one of the highlights of Ashley's week.

Spencer looked down at her girlfriend and smirked at her giddiness. "What's up with you?"

Ashley stopped walking, which was bordering on skipping and turned to Spencer with an innocent expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, all night you've been extremely happy. Which isn't a problem but you've been practically giddy with excitement. So what's going on?"

Ashley smile grew and she pecked Spencer on the lips. "Isn't being here with you enough to make me giddy?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow and tapped a finger on her chin. "Let me think about that….ummm….no!" And with that she started tickling the brunette unmercifully.

Ashley shrieked in delight and tried to squirm her way around the taller girl but she was trapped. Spencer had her arms around Ashley's waist and both were laughing in delight. Ashley stopped when she made eye contact with Spencer and started losing herself in the blue depths. Spencer s laughing turned into a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Both leaned in for a kiss that left them breathless. When they pulled apart they realized that they had been standing in the middle of a New York street and they flushed in embarrassment. Ashley recovered first and grabbed Spencer's hand to drag her towards the café.

Spencer's eyes lit up in excitement when the large mug of hot chocolate was placed in the middle of the table and she eagerly reached her spoon out to get some. Ashley sat back and watched with a smirk on her face. She couldn't believe how much she loved the girl sitting in front of her and couldn't wait to tell her the news.

Spencer paused long enough in her enjoyment of the treat in front of her to realize that Ashley was not competing with her to get some. She looked at Ashley with a questioning look and Ashley reached out to bring one of Spencer's hands to her lips. She placed a soft kiss on the palm. "I have something to tell you Spencer ."

Spencer gulped noticeably and tried to calm her racing heart. Words like those never signaled something good and she had learned to be wary of them. Ashley saw the shadow of fear cross Spencer's face and grinned. "Don't worry it's good."

The relief washed over the blonde quickly and she took a deep breath and felt her pulse slow. "What's up?"

Ashley looked down at the pattern on the table. "I know we haven't talked about the fact that you have to back to Sweden next year…" Ashley felt Spencer's hand tense in her own and she gave a reassuring squeeze. "I think we should talk about it now."

Spencer ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I decided that I want to transfer here for the rest of the time. I don't want to be away from you again. I've already got the forms so I just have to fill them out."

Ashley smiled when she heard Spencer's words but soon laughter erupted forth. Spencer sat in confusion while she watched the brunette as laughter racked her brain. "Ashley ? Uhhh…what's so funny?"

Ashley calmed herself down and coughed a few times. "I'm sorry. The thing I wanted to tell you in the beginning is that I'm spending the next year at the University of Stockholm. I'm going to study abroad there and all the paperwork is taken care of. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be roommates." Ashley sat back with a knowing smirk in her face as she watched her girlfriend absorb this new information.

Spencer's mouth fell open when she heard the news. A million thoughts ran through her mind before it all cleared up. She squealed and stood up while pulling Ashley into a standing position also. She scooped the smaller girl in a hug and spun her around. Ashley laughed in delight and waited for Spencer to put her down. Spencer finally stopped and set Ashley down slowly while keeping eye contact the whole down. She leaned forward slightly and whispered, "I love you."

Ashley smiled broadly and leaned forward also. "I love you too dork."

Spencer smirked before capturing Ashley's lips in a kiss as both started thinking about how wonderful things were.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Ashley trudged into the apartment dropping her backpack by the door and flopping down on the couch. She flung an arm across her eyes and surrendered to her exhaustion. Sometime later as she her eyes slowly opened a smiling face came into view. Ashley had to blink a few times before things came into focus but soon she saw the amused face of her girlfriend staring down at her. She allowed a lazy smile to spread across her face. "Hey you."

Spencer grinned, "Hey yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…we've both been so bogged down by studying and finals that I decided to make time to have some us time."

Ashley smiled broadly and reached up to place a light kiss on the blonde. "That's sweet. How did you get into my apartment?"

Spencer smirked and stood up while gesturing wildly, "I just declare this grand romantic gesture and all you care about is how I got into your apartment?"

Ashley regarded Spencer with a questioning look and Spencer held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, your roommate let me in. She had to go study so we are all alone."

Ashley smiled and moved to slide her arms around the other girl's slim waist. "Alone, huh? Well let's take advantage of the situation." Ashley lightly kissed Spencer's neck and made her way slowly to her jaw.

Spencer gulped noticeably and swallowed her moan. "Ashley …come on I made us dinner. Let's eat and then…"

Ashley pulled back with a pout but her eyes widened in surprise when she let her gaze wander around the apartment. There were candles everywhere and the apartment was cast in a soft glow. The table had been set beautifully with more candles and two plates of delicious food. Ashley turned to Spencer with awe written across her features and Spencer smiled knowingly while gently taking her hand and leading her to the table.

Dinner was pleasant as they talked about how their finals had been going. The pair had decided to study separately because together they became distracted too easily.

Spencer returned with the dessert and set them down on the table. Ashley immediately started to enjoy the chocolaty confection while Spencer nervously fiddled her fingers. "Ashley ."

Ashley stopped and looked up at the other girl. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk about our summer plans."

Ashley nodded slowly, "Ok…what are you thinking?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you wanted to go traveling with me."

Ashley grinned, "Of course…where? Road trip?"

"Not exactly. I was thinking we could spend two months backpacking around Europe. Just the two of us soaking in the culture and just having fun."

Ashley's mouth fell open in surprise. A huge grin broke out on her face and she reached out to hug Spencer tightly. "Yes! That's the best idea I have ever heard. Let's do it!"

Spencer smiled slightly, "Really?"

Ashley pulled back with a laugh, "Of course, two months going to beautiful cities and spending them with my gorgeous girlfriend? Sounds like a great time to me. I just have to ask my parents."

Spencer smiled mysteriously. "Actually, I already asked your parents and they gave the ok. I have some ideas of what we could do but I already booked the plane tickets and we could just figure out what to do as we go along."

Ashley jumped up and pulled Spencer with her. "This is great. You are amazing."

Spencer blushed and Ashley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So when do we leave?"

"2 weeks, that will give us enough time to pack and get stuff ready. We're going to be flying into London."

Ashley a leaned forward to give Spencer a kiss that left the girl breathless. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Come on, let's take advantage of the situation now." And with that the giggling pair stumbled their way to the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I was having trouble writing this chapter and the last chapter. I rewrote this chapter like 5 times. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 18

Ashley and Spencer had been slowly making their way across Europe. They had spent some time in London, Spain, France, and now they were trekking across to Amsterdam. They spent their days visiting historical sights and soaking in the culture. At night they found the local hotspots and partied their nights away leaving a trail of drooling men and woman in their wake.

They walked hand in hand through the streets of Venice. The lady at the hostel had told them of a wonderful nightclub that was only two blocks away. The two girls eagerly got dressed and made their way laughing to the club. Ashley gripped Spencer's hand tightly and could not keep the smile off her face. Things had been absolutely wonderful and this trip had been a dream. She had seen things that she had only seen in textbooks before. And she was able to experience this with the love of her life. Ashley looked up at Spencer as they were walking and just took the time to study the blonde's features. She was so overwhelmed by emotions that she stopped walking for a second.

Spencer felt the resistance and stopped to regard Ashley curiously. Ashley had an unreadable expression and Spencer's face soon showed her concern. "Are you ok baby?"

Ashley stood there for a second before she smiled. Spencer smiled hesitantly but still looked somewhat concerned. Ashley wordlessly moved towards Spencer and attacked her with her lips. Spencer's gasp of surprised was swallowed in the kiss as she backpedaled until her back hit the wall of a building. Ashley continued to assault Spencer as all of her emotions expressed themselves physically. Spencer went along with it, she had become used to Ashley's sudden outpouring of emotions that expressed themselves in many different ways.

The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the man coming up behind them. It was only the sound of a gun cocking that finally broke it's way through the haze and Ashley stopped. Spencer looked at Ashley seriously until she saw the barrel of the gun pointed at her love. Her eyes widened in surprise and Ashley looked at Spencer questioningly but before Spencer could say anything an arm snaked around Ashley's neck and jerked her back. Spencer could only gape in horror as the man grabbed her girlfriend and pointed the gun at her head.

Ashley gasped in surprise and tried to stay calm and not give her attacked any advantage by showing her fear.

"Alright ladies, I was enjoying the show but onto business. If you cooperate this should all go smoothly." The man started speaking in a gruff voice. Spencer couldn't hear a word at first; all her senses were focused on Ashley and on her safety. Finally she realized that the man was speaking and decided to pay attention.

"Now blondie, take out your wallet and throw it over there." The man gestured with his head and Spencer quickly fumbled for her wallet and threw it to the designated spot. "Good, now that pretty watch too." Spencer also took off her watch and tossed it onto the pile.

The man let go of Ashley and threw her over towards Spencer . Spencer caught her in her arms and quickly engulfed her in a tight hug. "Hey, girlie, your wallet and watch too. Come on!" Ashley sniffled but then quickly reached into her pockets for her wallet and took off her watch. She walked over to the pile and placed the stuff on top as Spencer watched the scene warily.

The man grinned evilly and suddenly brought his gun level with Ashley's chest. Ashley's eyes widened in surprise and the next few moments seem to happen in slow motion. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Spencer run towards the man and tackle him to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground for a few moments before a loud gunshot pierced the air. Ashley held her breath and couldn't seem to move as she watched the two figures in rapt attention. The man started wriggling and pushed Spencer s still form off his body. He backed away on his hands and stared at Spencer's body in shock. "I…didn't…I wasn't…" He stumbled over his words before he stood up and ran away into the night.

Ashley's paralysis suddenly lifted and she ran to the prone form. She kneeled down and took Spencer's suddenly cold hand in her own. "Spencer ?" she whispered.

Spencer's eyes fluttered and finally opened. "Ashley? Are you ok?"

Tears started falling down Ashley's face as she tightened her hold on Spencer's hand. "I'm fine baby. How about you are you ok? Did you get shot?" Spencer groaned and her other hand moved to her stomach.Ashley's eyes followed the hand and gasped when she saw the bloodstain spreading across the shirt. "Oh my god!"

Footsteps could be heard as a couple ran towards the two girls. "Are you two ok?"

Ashley looked up at the couple and tried to keep an even head. "Could you please call an ambulance? My girlfriend has been shot." The couple nodded and ran off to find a phone.

"Ash…" Ashley turned down to Spencer and gently moved some hair from Spencer's face. "I'm so cold…"

Ashley tried to give a reassuring smile. "You're going to be just fine honey. That ambulance is going to be here in seconds and then we're going to get you fixed up and then we're going to take that gondola ride that you promised me."

Spencer tried to smile but soon her body was racked with coughs and Ashley watched in horror as a thin line of blood trickled its way down the blonde's cheek. "No…this can't be happening. Spencer you're going to just fine. Come on Spence."

"It's going to be ok Ashley . I just want you to remember that I love you and I will always love you."

Ashley started sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't talk like that. You will be fine." Ashley could hear the sirens of the ambulance. "See…they're here. You're going to be ok."

Ashley sat in the waiting room of the hospital with her head in her hands. She had managed to call home to Spencer's parents to tell them what had happened and they were now trying to find a flight over.

"Signorina?" Ashley looked up to see a doctor standing in front of her. He looked down at his clipboard. "You came in with Spencer Carlin?"

"Yes, is she ok? Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry signorina. You might want to sit down for this."

"No, I've been waiting for hours. What's going on?" Ashley panicked and a million thoughts rushed through her head.

"The bullet punctured some major organs. The damage was bad but we fixed what we could. Now all we can do is wait."

Ashley fell back down into her seat and let the tears come. "Signorina…would you like to go see her?"

Ashley nodded silently and the doctor escorted her to the room.

As she walked in she saw her girlfriend looking pale and small. Tubes were everywhere and Ashley choked on a sob.

Spencer heard something and opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Hey you."

Ashley allowed a small smile and moved to sit by Spencer's bedside and took her hand in her own. Spencer gave a gentle squeeze and took a deep shuddering breath. "Ashley I want you to listen to me."

Ashley looked up at Spencer and gazed into the deep blue eyes. "Ashley I want you to keep living. Don't give up on life." Ashley opened her mouth to speak but Spencer put a finger to her lips to silence her. " I know things are bad and just in case I want to tell you that I will always be with you and I will always love you. Now promise me, promise me that you will keep on living."

Ashley reached around the numerous tubes and gave Spencer the tightest hug she thought the weaker girl could handle. She lay her head down on Spencer 's chest. "I will always love you too. I want you to stop talking like that because you will be fine."

Spencer gently stroked Ashley's hair and tried to be as comforting as possible. Ashley looked up and lost herself in the blue depths. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's lips and whispered, "I love you."

When Ashley pulled back Spencer smiled gently. "I love you too…forever. I'm tired baby, I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little bit."

Ashley nodded and stroked Spencer's golden locks. "Sleep my love. I'll be here when you wake up."

Spencer's eyes closed slowly and her breathing grew shallow. Ashley watched for an hour before she drifted off to sleep also.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open a little after Ashley had fallen asleep. She looked to her side and saw Ashley sitting there peacefully. She smiled and took her last breath and her eyes closed.

Ashley stirred when she heard a noise and sat up straight when the sound registered as a loud beeping. She moved to Spencer's bed and grabbed her hand but it was too late. The loud noise of the flat line assaulted Ashley's ears and she sunk down to the ground as sobs racked her body.

The hospital staff all stopped as they heard a heart-wrenching cry ring through the halls. It was a cry of desperation, sadness, and lost love and all who were present felt their hearts breaking for the owner.


	21. Epilogue 1

**A/N: OK sooo this is the end...yeah I know. I wrote two different ending because I really was not sure on how to end this. So I'm posting both and you decide on which one is better. :) Anyways Thanks sooooo much for all reviews.**

Epilogue

Present Day

A single tear made its way down Ashley's cheek. That had been the worst day of her life. Spencer had died that day and it took forever for Ashley to reach any semblance of her old self. Everyday Ashley would come to this bridge, at this river, to remember her love. After that day, Ashley had become depressed. She only ate enough to stay alive. She saw no reason to continue since her whole reason to live was gone. After a year though, the gentle coaxing of her friends finally broke through. Ashley remembered her promise and so she moved on but kept Spencer 's memory close to her heart.

In her heart, she knew that she would never love anyone as much as she loved Spencer but it was time to continue on with her life.

"Mom! Come on…it's time to go."

Ashley sat up and looked to the side. Aiden stood there with their two children. Spencer , their daughter, was waving at her to hurry up and she allowed a small smile. Aiden was looking at her in concern. He knew how emotional Ashley got whenever she came to this river and wanted to make sure his wife was ok.

Ashley stood up and took in the scene of her family standing there. Aiden was the perfect match for her. He understood that Spencer would always hold a special place in her heart. He even suggested that they name their first daughter Spencer . The two friends had found solace in each other after Spencer 's death and that had eventually developed into a relationship. They had both resisted at first, thinking that it would sully Spencer 's memory but they soon realized that Spencer would have wanted them together.

Ashley turned back to the clearing with the boulders and looked up into the sky. The wind blew gently around her as she whispered four words into the air. "I love you…forever." The wind carried the whispered words away and Ashley started walking towards her family. She stopped suddenly and listened and let a larger smile appear on her face when the soft answer was heard, "I love you too."

The End


	22. Epilogue 2

Alternate Ending

A single tear made it's way down Ashley cheek. That had been the hardest experience of her life. To have the love of your life die in front of your eyes is not something someone should ever have to experience.

A strong, yet gentle pair of arms snaked their way around Ashley's waist. A gentle kiss was placed at her temple and words were whispered against her ear. "What's wrong love?"

Ashley turned to be met with concerned blue eyes looking deep into her soul. A thumb reached up to wipe the tear away and Ashley smiled. "Nothing…"

Spencer's face displayed her disbelief. "You know you can't lie to me."

Ashley smirked but then turned somber and looked down at her hands. "I was just thinking about that day…"

She trailed off but Spencer knew exactly what she was referring too. "Love, you're going to have to put that day out of your mind."

Ashley looked up in frustration, "I try but I just can't erase it. You died!"

Spencer cupped Ashley's face in her hand and lightly brushed her tears away with her thumb, "I know, but the doctors brought me back. I came back…I came back for you. And I am never leaving you again. You will have me for as long as you want me."

Ashley nuzzled her cheek deeper into Spencer's warmth, "Well then I would plan to stick around for eternity."

Spencer brought them both up to standing position and wrapped Ashley in a tight hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Come on, let's go home."

Ashley nodded into Spencer's shoulder and the two walked off into the sunset with the wind gently blowing around them.

The End  



End file.
